Existing fluid detection alarms can be attached to a user's clothes with a safety pin, magnet, or specialized clips. Not only are these approaches limiting in nature, they can create various inconveniences for the user. Even though attaching a fluid detection alarm to the user's clothes can ensure that it is close enough to be heard, the sound can be easily muffled if the user is covered with a blanket or some other covering. Besides, the user would be forced to sleep in one position to ensure that he/she is not sleeping on the fluid detection alarm. Additionally, safety pins and specialized clips can easily impair the comfort and convenience of the user, while magnets are often not strong enough to hold a fluid detection alarm.